


Running Out Of Time

by DragaBloodvist



Series: Whumptober2020 [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid!Whump, Whump, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragaBloodvist/pseuds/DragaBloodvist
Summary: Astrid has to escape before her friends get captured trying to free her. But is that even possible?
Series: Whumptober2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948180
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Running Out Of Time

After Ryker was done taunting her, Astrid was left alone, hanging from the chains on the deck of Ryker's ship. At first, she'd been excited. Without them watching her, it should be easy to escape - or so she’d thought. But she soon realized that escaping wouldn't be an easy task, not bound and in her current condition.

With her strong arms, she was easily able to pull herself up to where the chain between her hands was attached to the hook. But she wasn't able to hold on to anything, her weight entirely on her shackled wrists. So far, the bindings on her arms kept her from injury, but it was only a matter of time until the sharp metal would cut through fabric to reach skin and flesh. She couldn't risk moving too much.

Besides, pulling herself up like that was pointless anyway. Lifting herself up to take a look at the hook showed her that it wouldn't be easy to detach the chain from it. If she could jump then it might be possible, but she was barely reaching the deck with her toes. Jumping wasn't an option. 

She also tried twisting herself upwards, to wrap her legs around the hook's chain and free herself that way. But even _trying_ to move her right knee had left her screaming in unexpected pain. Whatever had happened to her knee when Ryker had pushed her to the ground, it wasn't good.

And that left her with another problem, she realized. Even if she could free herself, what was she supposed to do? She couldn't run, couldn't even _stand._ Fighting would be near impossible, even if she managed to get her hands on a weapon. And what then? It had taken Ryker hours to get them here and rowing wasn't exactly her strongest skill. Her chances of fleeing before they recaptured her were slim at best.

But she _had_ to escape! If all this really was a trap to capture Hiccup, her friends, and their dragons then she couldn't allow Ryker and Viggo to use her as bait. She couldn’t risk them getting caught as well, couldn’t risk any of them getting hurt. 

Alone as she was, Astrid allowed a hopeless sob to escape from deep within her chest. There was little she hated as much as feeling helpless, but that was exactly what she was now. Helpless and useless. 

Her wrists hurt and her hands had grown numb long ago. Her shoulders burned and her knee felt horrible, swollen and throbbing with a dull pain. Her throat was dry, she hadn't drunk anything since before her workout in the woods yesterday. Her mind became dazed the longer they left her hanging there and she hated all of it. 

Entirely useless indeed. 

She couldn’t get out of this but she also couldn’t wait for Hiccup and the others to fly head-first into this trap. All she could do was wait and hope that Ryker would free her soon and bring her somewhere else, that she would get the chance to flee then. But even with their dragons incapacitated by the powdered dragon root, they eventually would catch up to them. 

She was running out of time! 

And yet, she couldn't help the hours ticking by...


End file.
